gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War: The Slab
Gears of War: The Slab is the fifth and final book in the Gears of War novel series. It focuses on Marcus Fenix's time in the Jacinto Maximum Security Prison, and reveals more backstory on him, Victor Hoffman, and Adam Fenix.Karen's blog: The fifth Gears of War novel is THE SLAB and it'll be out in May 2012 from gallery Books. Yes, it's about Marcus Fenix and his time in The Slab, the COG's maximum security prison, so we're flashing back to before Gears 1. Find out what really happened when Marcus slugged Hoffman. And it'll answer some questions left in Gears 3 about Adam Fenix. Product Description MARCUS FENIX. WAR HERO. LOYAL SON. TRAITOR. Ten years after Emergence Day, as the Locust Horde advances on humanity’s last defended area—Ephyra—in a bloody war that has seen billions die, Marcus Fenix does the unthinkable: he defies orders and abandons his post during a critical battle in a bid to rescue his father, weapons scientist Adam Fenix. But Adam is buried in the rubble during a ferocious assault on the Fenix mansion, and Ephyra falls to the enemy. Marcus, grieving for a father everyone believes is dead, is court-martialed for dereliction of duty and sentenced to forty years in the Coalition of Ordered Government's brutal maximum security prison, known simply as the Slab. But Adam is very much alive, snatched from the destruction by the elite Onyx Guard on Chairman Richard Prescott's orders. He’s now a long way from home and in a prison of his own—a COG doomsday bunker on the tropical island of Azura, a place hidden from the rest of Sera since the Pendulum Wars. His own guilty secret has been exposed: Adam knew the Locust existed deep below the surface of Sera long before Emergence Day, and were being driven from their tunnels by a lethal parasite known as the Lambent. Now he has to find a way to destroy the Lambent while the dwindling COG forces fight to hold back a growing Locust army that’s threatening to overrun the city. As Adam struggles to find redemption in his comfortable island jail, Marcus seeks his own atonement in the squalid, closed world within the Slab’s granite walls. While Dom Santiago and Anya Stroud fight to get him released, ready to make any sacrifice to free him, Marcus gradually finds unexpected kinship among Sera’s most dangerous criminals—and a way to carry on his personal war against the Locust.Gears of War: The Slab, Amazon.com. Accessed on 2012-04-23 Appearances *Aigle *Monro Alleyn *William Alva *Benjamin L. Amberley *Jay Assandris *Damon Baird *Esther Bakos *Nat Barber *Barry *Baz *Baz (JACK) *Beresford *Jillian Beston *Julian Bissell *Brendan *Bradeley Campbell *Carew *Anthony Carmine *Charlie Castilla *Will Chalcross *Chas *Chunky *Augustus Cole *Cox *Roland Curzon *Tomas Dalyell *Daniels *DeVere *Paul Dury *Edouain *Nassar Embry *Emil Estrom *Nevil Estrom *Adam Fenix *Elain Fenix *Marcus Fenix *Roland Fenix *Jack Gallego *Gordie *Hendry *Kennith Heugel *Margaret Hoffman *Victor Hoffman *JACK *Maura Jarvi *Nikolai Jarvi *Rex Jerome *Jerge *Josh *Tai Kaliso *Minh Young Kim *Lasky *Laurie *Julia Lawry *Van Lees *Leuchars *Ling *Manon *Mansell *Erica Marling *Bernadette Mataki *Donneld Mathieson *McLintock *Meredith *Daniel Merino *Kevan Mitchell *Queen Myrrah *Artur Ospen *Parmenter *Lennard Parry *Payne *David Prescott *Richard Prescott *Millton Reeve *Aleksander Reid *Ross *Drew Rossi *Rothesay *Rushkin *Bardry Salaman *Padrick Salton *Niles Samson *Benedicto Santiago *Carlos Santiago *Dominic Santiago *Eduardo Santiago *Maria Santiago *Sylvia Santiago *Schachter *Seffert *Louise Settile *Royston Sharle *Shaw *Slader *Slupinski *Mel Sorotki *Strachan *Jace Stratton *Anya Stroud *Helena Stroud *Tasman *Tebbit *Tomas *Vance *Piet Verdier *Warrick *Wilsen *Witmann |creatures=*Brumak *Corpser *Dog **Jerry (Dog) *Human *Lambent *Locust **Boomer **Drone *Reaver *Sires *Ticker *Wretch |events=*Archipelago War *Locust War **Battle of Ephyra **Battle of Estana **Battle on the Andius Highway **Emergence Day **Hammer of Dawn Counterattack **Lightmass Offensive **Raid on Ginnet Drive **Raid on the CIC **Siege of the Slab **Skirmish at the Cressy Escarpment **Skirmish outside the Wire **West Barricade Campaign *Pendulum Wars **Battle of Aspho Fields **Battle of Irohma Island |locations=*Azura **Landa Tower **Pinnacle Tower *Independent Republic of Furlin *Kashkur *Pelles Republic *South Islands **Arohma Island *Tyrus **Endeavor Naval Shipyard **Jacinto Plateau ***Andius ***Cressy Escarpment ***Ephyra ****Bank of Tyrus ****Chancery Bridge ****East Barricade Academy *****Haldane Hall ****National Museum of Ephyra ****Tomb of the Unknowns ***Estana ***Ilima ***Jacinto City ****Fusilier ****House of Sovereigns ****Ginnet Mausoleum ****Jacinto Medical Center ****Octus Tower ****The Rusty Nail ****West Barricade *****Brodeau Square ****Wrightman Base ***Jacinto Maximum Security Prison ***New Hope Research Facility ***Shenko Falls ***Timgad ***Timgad Bridge ***Welau Heath Park |organizations=*Coalition of Ordered Governments **Chairman **Chief of the COG Defense Staff **Coalition of Ordered Governments Air Corps ***802nd Raven Squadron **Coalition of Ordered Governments Army ***4th Ephyra Light Infantry ***26th Royal Tyran Infantry ***Alpha Company ***Chevron Company ***Connaught Company ***Echo Company ***Bravo Squad ***Delta-One ***Delta-Two ***Duke of Tollen's Regiment ***Onyx Guard ***Prince Ozore's Artillery ****Six-POA ***Sovereign's Hussars **Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy **COG Engineering Corps ***3rd Ephyran Engineers ****Red-Three **COG Intelligence Agency **Defense Research Agency *Stranded *Union of Independent Republics |vehicles=*Armadillo *Centaur *CNV Kalona *King Raven **KR One-One **KR Four-Nine **KR Six-One **KR Six-Two **KR Six-Four **KR Seven-Five **KR Seven-Seven **KR Eight-Zero **KR Nine-Six **KR-239 *Mammoth *Packhorse |technology=*Bolo Grenade *Brader *Hammer of Dawn *Lightmass Bomb *Longshot Sniper Rifle *Longspear *Mk 2 Lancer Assault Rifle *Stomper |miscellanea=*Adaptive Atmospheric Manipulation System *COG Tag *Embry Star *Emergence Hole *Ephyra World Service *Imulsion *Jacinto Daily *Octus Medal }} References Category:Books